1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined plow and fluid dispenser and to a subcombination thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been conceived for placing anhydrous ammonia in the soil. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,723 to Garretson discloses an arrangement wherein knives are used with conduits following behind the knives for placing the ammonia in the soil. Apparatus such as that disclosed in Garretson requires that the farmer operate his tractor throughout a complete tour of his land thus requiring substantial time and effort. Consequently, it is desirable that efficient means be provided for reducing the time and effort required to get the ammonia into the soil. Other prior art disclosures are:
______________________________________ Number Name 805,579 Patchen 1,750,514 Gates 1,872,792 Neorr 1,881,539 Harris 1,921,581 Paul 2,272,190 Elliott 2,285,932 Leavitt 2,288,569 Mason et al 2,357,956 Johnson 2,358,946 Tornblom 2,464,958 Allen 2,547,867 Judson 2,637,258 Silver et al 2,649,061 Hawkins et al 2,757,827 Russell 2,789,522 Barton 2,861,527 Phillips 2,894,765 Maxwell 2,915,094 Daniels 3,218,999 Pattison 3,295,482 Dountas et al ______________________________________